


Trust Me

by lgbthyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, excessive soft pet names, soft girlfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbthyeon/pseuds/lgbthyeon
Summary: Gahyeon is trying her best and Yoobin lets her know.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! It’s been so long since i’ve posted and i’m so so so sorry. I love writing but school has been kicking my ass. This is Kinda me projecting [nervous laughter]. Anyways make sure you’re streaming You and I and voting !! I love you all, sorry this was so short :’(

It had been a long day.

Well actually, it had been a long week and Gahyeon was painfully exhausted. Her first year of university has been kicking her ass and with the last of her exams done, she was about to collapse from stress. The school year was finally over, she could breathe, enjoy her summer break in peace with her favorite people. 

The exhaustion seeped its way into all of her muscles, making her stumble on her way to the apartment she and Yoobin shared. She had barely slept the night before, cramming a whole year’s worth of information in one night in hopes she would get an A. She wondered if it was this hard for anyone else. Maybe she was just incapable and too irresponsible to handle university pressures. Yoobin made it look so easy, finishing all her assignments and projects while also studying for all of her exams. Yet, somehow still finding time for herself and friends. Maybe Gahyeon really isn’t cut out for this.

It was always times like these, times where she was completely burned out and spent, that doubtful thoughts crawled their way into Gahyeon’s brain. Her number one flaw was constantly comparing herself to others. She was never enough in her own eyes. Even if she could do something well, someone else could always do better. Her unnies always reassured her, insisting that was no way of thinking. She needed to be proud of herself once in a while, give herself time to rest instead of throwing herself completely into multiple things and running herself into the ground. It wasn’t healthy, Yoobin always scolded her for it. 

Gahyeon, still in a bit if a haze, fumbled while unlocking the door, nearly falling onto her face as she stepped inside the surprising tidy apartment. She was greeted by the scent of Yoobin’s lemon balm candle and Yoobin herself lounging on the couch, legs resting on the black ottoman. She was in leggings and a tye dye shirt she and Gahyeon had made years before that somehow still fit her. Gahyeon was envious of that too.

“Welcome home, sugarplum,” Yoobin said with a soft smile. The smile dropped when she noticed Gahyeon’s pale face and the dark circles under her eyes. “Gahyeon, are you okay?”

Gahyeon attempted to say yes but her voice broke. Her throat tightened, tears stinging her eyes. She dropped her bags by the door, stumbling over to the couch before practically throwing herself into Yoobin’s waiting arms. They laid there in silence for a few moments, Gahyeon staining Yoobin’s shoulder with tears. She sniffled quietly, “m’ sorry, I got your shirt all gross.” 

Yoobin carded her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair for a moment before cradling her face gently. “Don’t apologize,” she pressed a soft kiss to Gahyeon’s nose making the younger giggle. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Gahyeon wanted to shake her head, she knew Yoobin would never get upset at her for not wanting to talk but the weight on her chest felt heavier when she considered denying it. She buried her face in the older’s shoulder, her words muffled. She felt Yoobin’s chest shake with soft laughter. 

Yoobin gently pulled Gahyeon’s face from her shoulder, pressing both of her palms to her face to squish Gahyeon’s cheeks. “I can’t hear you when you mumble into my shoulder, baby.”

The younger blushed at the pet name, looking down at her hands. “I just— I feel like everything I do is never enough. Someone is always better than me, even when I think I’m good at something,” she said, avoiding Yoobin’s gaze. “I- I hate my-“ She was interrupted by her girlfriend’s lips pressing onto her’s. This kiss was sudden and she flinched in surprise before returning the kiss. Yoobin pulled away, looking straight into Gahyeon’s eyes.

“Nope I’m not letting you finish that sentence. Pumpkin, you need to understand that all of your efforts are enough. You’re so smart and talent and beautiful and I wish you could see that,” Yoobin pouted slightly, pecking the younger’s lips again. “I love you. I hate when you say such mean things about yourself though.”

Gahyeon nodded, her lip shaking lightly as tears threatened to fall again. “I’m sorry.”

Yoobin shook her head with a sad but reassuring smile, “Don’t apologize, It’s not your fault. Here I’ll be right back.”

Yoobin stood up from the couch, jogging down the small hallway before disappearing into their shared room. She emerged later, her favorite oversized sweater in hand. It was plain black with a sewed on heart on the breast pocket. Without warning she pulled Gahyeon from the couch, tugging off the white shirt she was wearing. Gahyeon gasped, not having tome to react before Yoobin was pulling the sweater onto her. Gahyeon smacked her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Yoobin!”

Yoobin laughed, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon’s waist before tugging her down to the couch again. “Nothing I haven’t seen before. Now,” she reached for the remote, quickly switching on netflix and searched for a moment, “We are gonna binge watch Disney movies all night and order some chicken later when we get hungry. Sound good?” 

Gahyeon’s face was still red as she nodded, snuggling up into Yoobin’s chest and resting her arm on top of the older’s. “Mm, yes. Moana first?”

Yoobin smiled down at her, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Of course, anything you want.”


End file.
